Ever After
by Shizuka Ishimaru
Summary: An encounter with Naraku stirs the fates. Kagome makes a costly wish on the Shikon to save a dead Rin. The aftershocks of the event leave two people together with emotions of hate... shame... remorse and something else.


**Ever After**  
**_Prelude: Fallen Stars_**  
**_by  
Shizuka Ishimaru_**

"_Experience Chan! It's not mysterious. As I see it, it boils down to cause and effect._  
_Outside the mind there is no Dharma, so how can anybody speak of a heaven beyond?"_

—Master Xu Yun

* * *

"…Rain?" she asked confused, as she placed her palm open, and gazed at the transparent drops that came down in staccato from the darkened skies above.

"Hn. It appears so…" a rather authoritative voice commented. "…but that is not to be a concern. It will not delay us any longer." Spoke the demon Lord, in a rather unreadable manner.

"I did not suppose that it would." She added, acknowledging him slowly. Her eyes remained fixed to the swallowing heavens above. The musk of a heavy rainstorm yet to open was lingering densely in the air. _It would be a downpour… in only a matter of time, but yet… they would venture on._

It all seemed rather pointless… the whole search for a person that refused to show himself. It had been years until recently that even a trace of Naraku had surfaced…, but now that one had—the entire world seemed to be in an upheaval of havoc, and utter insanity.

Lord Sesshoumaru had been most eager to return on the chase after the worthless beast. Naraku had managed to separate himself—human from demon, and now his powers where nearly flawless… except for one thing.

Before where it was that he could _choose_ when he was forced to become human every month…, now that he was a full demon—his consequence was that in his weakened state… the Shikon no Tama was worthless to him and his youkai powers. Without the added protection of the Tama, he would be a very easy and vulnerable one to find. The rain would prove to be beneficial to him though, for it was hiding the most part of his scent… and it was something that few could afford to misrecognize.

Naraku would undoubtedly be in an ideal place to hide himself… but still the option—no, more or less—possibility, that he might become forced to escape, would lead to the fact—he would be sentenced to the mercy of the rain… and therefore, his end was appearing nearer—and yet farther than first thought. A somewhat bittersweet thought to behold. _And end to the evils that constantly—secretly—where presenting themselves. _

The kaze youkai had been seen supposedly over the time-period of a year, near the borders of two human villages, where she made a request of a young man, but… the young man refused whatever it was she sought him for, and as a result for his silence… she had cut his tongue our from his mouth, and he remained a mute, unable to answer any answers asked of him.

Rin had been able to coax the young man into writing a few details, and for that—her Lord was most grateful to have her in his company. She was proven to be a most valuable asset, and irreplaceable to his person. _It had only been a short while, since he had been severely injured by a great dragon, originating from the continent… _and where Rin not there, to tend to his wounds… there would have been severe—if not fatal results originating from such. _She was his, and only his—_

Though he _loved_ her—if the word was properly fitting—he had already decided, she could never be his _bride_. She could be little more than a mistress to him. _A possession._ Thought he held her in greatest worth of all he had ever held in his possession, and would risk his life—willingly, as he had done so many times before—he could _not_—for risk of shame, and damnation—ever allow himself to _fall_ with a human woman like her…

It was—simply forbidden.

Silently he watched her, as they plodded through the rain. The muddied ground of a village path was in near proximity, and there they would hope to acquire some knowledge of Naraku's whereabouts…, but he would have to remain a small distance away. He depended solely upon Rin for such things. He would never be able to draw forth such information from the mortals. _He did not possess the necessary apathy that the creatures seemed to be hungering for…_ but she—the girl…

She could undertake any such thing in only the simplest way she knew how—reasoning, and relating. She had so much that she could relate to with them. So much, that she could find in their understandings, that they would _willingly_ divulge to her, any information she sought after. And upon the mention of Naraku, the most of a negative reaction she was ever to encounter remained simply as raised eyebrows, and whispers of the villagers questioning among themselves as to _what would a beautiful woman such as herself want with the demon of hell?_

It was a simple question, to which she dismissed with simple answers.

As she first set her foot onto the gushing path, she turned to him, and with a set expression of determination, she spoke; "I will be back momentarily…" and she turned from him, and ran off, into the desolated streets, to seek out the home of the village headman for hopes of answers for her Lord's inquiry. Her inquiry was ever steady, but she expressed no distaste in her task. _Rather—she rejoiced in the sole part that she had a purpose of worth to her everlastingly good Lord…_

And still fell the pelting beads of rain, a smile _attempting_ to show on his solemn face… a definite twinkle in his eyes, as he regarded the ever so consistent dedication of the young woman.

_Someday… _he promised himself, …_I will make myself deserve you. Someday, I will be worthy of you._ He sighed breathily, as he watched the door of the village headman, in wait for the return of her. She never was one to keep him waiting—and even less in the discomfort of the rainy weather. _She knew how he despised it so._ He could much further prefer the simplicity of pure sunshine, rather than the impossible nuisance of the dampening, and bone chilling water, that had it's way of seeping into his very soul.

It put him into the most detestable of moods, and _she knew it_. And there, he saw the door slide open finally, and her wet, matted hair against her paled face. Her eyes where rounded with apprehension, and she looked as if both worried, and excited all the same. _It was exhilarating…_

She ran toward him, the puddles of the splooshing water soiling her yukata, as it drug mercilessly through the streets. She wasted no time with them. Determination was set clearly on her face once again. _Somehow,_ it was all of a telling nature. _Naraku was **very** near._

She breathed heavily, in a rushed sentence of thorough excitement, and fear—"My Lord, Sesshoumaru-sama!—the headman… _he says a Miko and a Hanyou had passed through the area only hours ago—! _The hanyou apparently sensed a **_dark_**, and **_evil_** aura… they had been following it for weeks, and the Miko sensed the **_Shikon no Tama_**! Sesshoumaru-sama—_it's **Inuyasha** and **Kagome**_! They have found Naraku!" She screeched as she swooped the Kappa, Jaken from the ground and pulled him into a strangling embrace, ignoring the distraught yelps, and curses that where sputtered forth from his mouth.

Sesshoumaru frowned. So…, Inuyasha and his Miko, had already found Naraku—but, if so… then why was there not the heavy smell of death, and battle, nor the evil aura of his minions? _His powerless limitations would not in any way set back the abilities of creatures such as Kagura, the nihility Miko Kanna, nor any other vile thing he could have conjured, as in…, _Hakudoushi, or such.

As well as the hordes of Oni, all under his control—but what if—what if the limit on his power was misleading… and could not be traced? That alone could be conjured as to being an asset, as opposed to a set-back.

It could be nothing more than an underhanded and wicked trap… but then again—if it _was_ and Naraku was indeed powerless, and in the mists of the rain… then, there would be no need for fears of _traps_. Tracing him alone, to location would be plenty difficult. It was a wild assumption to imagine that he would have thought them capable in the first of even coming so close as they where… and without the aid of his _youkai_ senses—it was meaningless to debate over really.

"Where did they go?"

She looked at him excitedly. "Directly to the South East of here, My Lord. The Miko had been relying entirely upon the holy aura from the Shikon no Tama, in which she is _certain_ that Naraku would never dismiss for any reason—even more so in his current state. Inuyasha was not able to sense his evil aura… or, so the village headman has told me, as well as their maidservant, who personally spoke to the Miko Kagome."

Sesshoumaru dropped his shoulders slightly. This was turning out to be rather pointless. Naraku was undetectable… and Inuyasha not being able to sense his presence was a good enough sign that there _was_ currently no aura radiating off of Naraku… so, in the end—it served as a shield of sorts to him. _Be damned… _it would all have to end very soon.

Even the hanyou had a stronger aura than the dark and exceedingly mighty Naraku—a combination of demons all entwined, into creating **one**, all-powerful being, with one weakness—which was proving to be a potential strength. Could the accursed creature _truly_ be an undefeatable threat?

It was looking both dreary, and promising all the same. Sesshoumaru was certain that at least by the end of the day, they would come to a _very_ crucial point in all of this chaos. It was all _coming_ to something… perhaps the end, but it remained to be seen.

"Iku… we are leaving."

* * *

Looking around curiously, she frowned at the familiar scenery. It was the last place she would have ever imagined being led to… _directly back to the shiro that they had been to once before, so long ago._ It was _Naraku's_ shiro, and the Shikon no Tama shards she held in the small glass vile where an radiant color of pink. They where calling out to the remaining shards of the jewel. Kagome could feel the strong, overpowering aura calling to her own. She _needed_ to re-unite the jewel back together—and this very same day, if at all possible.

This place was ever so eerie. Something was definitely hidden beneath the surface, and Inuyasha's ears twitched irritably. _He must hear something._ Kagome thought to herself, hopefully. He had been so distraught, and angered when he had first learn that _she_ had now inherited the full strength of Kikyou's powers that came with her soul.

Kagome could now call out to the Shikon no Tama… and it would come to her, paralyzing the bearer of the shards. It made it rather a simple objective, when it came to overtaking a demon that held a kakera in possession. Inuyasha had less than pleasantly explained to her that he _did not_ have need of her _help_ throughout the matter of _killing things_. She was certain that he rather _enjoyed_ the opportunity to takeout some of his anger upon the unfortunate creatures that they would happened upon. _Kikyou was buried so deeply within his heart…_

_She never really left you in the first place, now did she, Inuyasha?_

Kagome emphasized over, and over in her weary mind.

_She was **always** the one who was with you… in your heart, and in your memories. I haven't really taken all that much from her. It's not my fault. I didn't mind her, she didn't mind me. Please don't be so angry._

She sighed longingly, after the peace of mind she had been struggling to maintain for a while now. It was true—if the Shikon Miko was ever to fall in love—she would in the end, die from the curse that plagued the jewel. Now that she had Kikyou's soul… she in turn had inherited everything of Kikyou's… including the curse. _Falling in love had never been an option… it was destined._

_Why does Inuyasha have to be so dense?_

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, as she walked along, following closely behind the Hanyou—her mind set to following after the sound of his footsteps. She closed her eyes, and lingered in the thoughts of the pleasant evening she had, the last time she had been home… with her Okaasan, and Ojiisan, and her Otouto, Souta. Her Okaasan had a warming pot filled with everything essential for Oden. The aroma had filled every breath she drew in. _She didn't know it would be such a long time in the distances in which she could be with them._ It had been nearly eighteen months since that night. When she became distraught, she would find her broken heart lingering upon that memory. It seemed as though it where her last connection to what she really was… _despite the well of transcending time…_

She jumped, flustered, and horrified as two clawed hands clamped onto her shoulders, but they quickly clamped over her mouth, and a heavy breath was whispered in her ear… the voice she identified as being Inuyasha's. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and he spoke quietly. "Kagome… don't move… don't make a sound. Can you see the aura that is radiating from the ground—it's… it's pulsating! It _has_ to be Naraku… and I think—he's regenerating!" he said between his gritted teeth.

_He was scared… it was radiating off him in waves._ Never had he been this scared before in his entire life. It was more a combination of horrifying dread—and the feeling of his stomach bleeding from the inside. _This cold sheen of sweat that was running down his body made the temperature seem polar, though his head was feeling fevered. _Tetsuaiga was pulsing violently at his side… and his hand was drawn to grasp wildly at the hilt—ready—_ready for any action at any moment._ Not a single movement was missed by his incredibly awoken senses. _His entire body was alive… every sense he possessed was alert to it's utmost._ It was frightening—and exciting.

_Something would happen on this day—_

It would either be in Naraku's end… _or in his own_.

The fates where already sealed.

Kagome felt her heart ready to shatter from both fear, and anticipation. Whether or not Naraku knew of their presence, was a mystery, but she was certain that not a single one of his minions would allow their presence to go unnoticed. They where all crafty, lethal, and evil creatures—each having his or her own agenda. _Kagura wanted desperately to escape the clutches of her master… _perhaps that could serve as an advantage on this day. With her joining forces with them, anything was indeed possible. It wasn't impossible to believe that this evil could be conquered. Naraku was very powerful, but in his weakened state, who was to predict what might happen? The real threat would undoubtedly lie in the hands of the devilish child Kanna, and Hakudoushi. Kagura would most likely flee altogether. She despised Naraku, but she was not the kind who would most likely waste precious time in a war to defeat him, her oppressor. She would most likely be more than obliged to leave that more unpleasant side of matters to those that where already in the predicament to do so, regardless.

She blinked slightly, trying to clear her misted vision. _Inuyasha was indeed correct…_ the very ground they stood on was pulsing with a strange dark urge. It was if though they could be swallowed up into it at any moment… _in all fact…_ it could very well be nothing more than a trap that Naraku conjured… but, still. Inuyasha would have sensed something. He always seemed to have the _slightest_ amounts of an upper hand over Naraku, and it was a blessing from the gods that it could be so—if not, they would have been dead, many times over.

She could feel the nervousness radiating off Inuyasha in waves. It was amazing really—just how everything had all built up to this climatic point… this very day in time could define their very destinies… and either result in a future—or an end to everything that they had been searching for, these many, many years. It was exhilarating, and all the while she felt her knees clattering together in the most anxiety she had ever felt with herself. _Who knew what Inuyasha was feeling at this moment in time…_ he was always the one to receive the more fatal blows, and always the one to come out of encounters such as these with the most heartache. He hadn't spoken to his brother in years, due to the further strain that had been placed over their already hostile relationship, over the death of Kikyou. Sesshoumaru seemed to have plenty of power, but it was almost as though when he, and Inuyasha where both in battle against Naraku, that Sesshoumaru gave way to the more aggressive Inuyasha, and distanced himself from the more dangerous proximity. That alone made her heart scream in anger, and vengeance.

_Sesshoumaru should take more care in mind of his Otouto!_ He should fight more, and truly prove himself as the Ueshisoku of the Inu no Taishou! He had proven to be nothing more than a dirty monster who cared nothing about those who had meaning, or relation to him. The _only_ person—or being, it was possible, that he had _ever_ been kind to in the least of forms, would have to had been that _girl_… what was her name… _did it really matter?_ Sesshoumaru would never show this time. It would already be too late by the time anything could be done. _Far, far too late._ And she would be glad. Inuyasha deserved this victory… more than anyone ever could. The mighty Sesshoumaru would have to _fall_ on his own.

He shook his head in confusion. There was something about this pulsing ground that was making his senses blurry. Nothing seemed to be as it should… rather, it proved to be making him confused, and disoriented. But—was it really the aura from the pulsing ground, or was it his own intense nervousness that made him this way?

_What did that dirty monster have planned? _It was seemingly too eerie to be possible… it was if though the ground was their one clue as to what was going on. _Could it be that the answer behind this mystery was lying at the base of his feet?_ They had been yet to see a minion of any kind… that alone was terribly odd, and almost a direct guarantee that Naraku had something of some kind or another planned… _but what?_ Why couldn't Kagome tell him anything about the Shikon aura? She could feel it's presence, but—she could always do that. It wasn't anything that she was unaccustomed to… but, why couldn't she sense a great dark force… something tainting the purity of the jewel, like before so many times? _It was because there was something different… something horribly, grievously different about this time.

* * *

_

Taking a moment to examine his current standings, he frowned. _There was something odd about the ground… it was… _"My Lord… the ground—it's **MOVING!**" shrieked Rin, as she hastily backed as far away as she could from the strange sight that was laid before them. "So I see." He acknowledged wearily. There was something to all of this, he was certain. Whether entirely in the pulsing ground, or the oddity in the fact that it had _a demonic force, _where there was supposedly no _demonic power_ involved. It didn't make very much sense…

And then he caught sight of his half-blooded brother, who's skin was nearly the color of death. _An unhealthy shade of a sickly grey and white…_

The miko didn't look as if she where in a much better state. Sesshoumaru felt himself tense. _Inuyasha was not one who was to be found with such an uncertain appearance in the open…_ and it was obvious that the hanyou had sensed his presence long ago, but why was there this… stillness? He felt a small hand reach to grasp onto his sleeve,

"Lord Sesshoumaru… **_what is wrong_**?" a question asked in pleading fear from Rin, who looked confused and distraught. _She didn't like the moving ground…_ "It is nothing… this Sesshoumaru is certain—but—" a sudden rumble was evident coming from the ground near the base of the shiro. It was more the motions of an earthquake, and Inuyasha was swift to distance himself, and the woman away from the area, positioning himself on an overlooking hill, that was elevated from the site. His eyes where wide, and the miko was shuddering as she grasped fiercely around his waist. _It was nearly impossible to believe that, **that**—was the same woman who had always been so recklessly defiant…_ and there she was, appearing as no more than a child hiding by her protector's side.

Sesshoumaru's eyes settled upon Rin, who had taken a similar appearance. There where a few tears gathered near the corners of her eyes, as she held them tightly shut. But, her words where what caught him off guard… "No, My Lord, don't go! Don't go! There is something wrong with this place… _I can feel it…!_" It came as a staggering shock to him. _The girl without powers could **feel** something, and all the more, something that he could **not**? _It was evident that there _was_ something **wrong**, but it was knowledge, and evident sight that made it clear to him. Of course, with Rin, it could always be simple fear, but then again—she wasn't the kind. He pulled her loose of her grasp on him, and clutching onto both of her shoulders, he pulled her to face him. Giving her a vigorous shake, he frowned, raising his voice. "Rin! This is nonsense. Stop." She drew in a deep breath, and shook her head fiercely. "No… Sesshoumaru-sama… something is _wrong…_ I can feel it… it's after **you**!"

After him? It wasn't altogether impossible… but, how? _How did she know?_

"I—I don't understand it, but there is a voice in my head—telling me, and it is telling me that… **NO SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! **You can not go!" She threw his arm off her shoulder, and pulled fiercely at his hakama, in an attempt to draw him in the other direction. "Rin! Cease this!" He shook her hands free of himself. "What _is_ this? _Who do you think—_**WHAT do you think you are!**" She bit her lip and frowned. _A bad, **bad** feeling was overwhelming to all else in this place. _

And right before she could open her mouth to reply, the ground shook again—and it opened up beneath her very eyes… swallowing her, and her master… Jaken and Au-un whole.

* * *

**A/N:**

This is the first Part of what I hope, will be a LONG, and successful fiction for all of you to enjoy reading! I would love a review to tell me what you think. Whether I should continue or not.

There SIMPLY are not enough fictions in this pairing… but, I hope this can soon change:)

Love,

**_Ash_**

**_

* * *

_**

**2005. 11. 20 – 4,457 Words**


End file.
